Eeyore
Eeyore is a character of the Hundred Acre Wood world of Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II. He is an especially gloomy mule who wanders aimlessly, pondering sad facts and possibilities. In the first two games, he doesn't have a voice role, but is voiced by Gregg Berger in the English version, and Taro Ishida in the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts II. He is based on his appearance in Disney's Winnie the Pooh franchise. Eeyore lives in a world within a world, whose inhabitants are blissfully unaware of the battles waged outside of their peaceful forest. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Timid, retiring Eeyore lives in a little house in the roots of a tree. His tail is held on by a tack, but it keeps falling off and getting lost. Now he's wandering the woods, looking for a new home. He reluctantly appeared in "Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree" (1966). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A gloomy donkey whose tail keeps falling off and getting lost. Eeyore is timid and always a little down, and likes to take things slow. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) Eeyore always seems to be a bit gloomy. His usual residence is a house built of sticks. His tail is held on by a tack, but it keeps falling off and getting lost. Eeyore spends quite a lot of time wandering the Hundred Acre Wood looking for a new home, because his stick is always falling down. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Eeyore was not present until Sora collects the missing pages of Pooh storybook by entering other worlds and finding the scattered pages. When Sora, Pooh, Piglet, Owl, Tigger, and Rabbit visit a river, they find Eeyore floating in the water. Sora rescued him and then helped him find his attached-tail, which he had lost. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Like all of the other Winnie the Pooh characters, he is part of the mini-game "world" of Hundred Acre Wood, where he must be found while leading Pooh from one end of the map to the other. Kingdom Hearts II Because the Heartless tore out the pages of the book again, most characters in that world disappeared, leaving only Pooh within that world (with no memories of any of his friends). To solve this problem, Sora went on another journey to find the scattered pages of the book and assisted Pooh's friends in helping Pooh regain his memories of them. When Eeyore finally reappeared Pooh didn't remember him until after Sora and Rabbit gave Pooh honey, in an attempt to use food to trigger his memory. Pooh finally '''did' remember Eeyore's name, but still called Sora "somebody-I-don't-know". Personality Eeyore's character is very pessimistic, having never been exposed to the harsher realities of life outside of his world in the 100 Acre Wood. Because of this, he often thinks things on the bad side, but is always willing to help his friends. Appearance Eeyore is a rotund, grey donkey with a light grey underside and mouth. He has long, floppy ears and a long face. His eyes are black and always half-shut. His eyebrows are black. He also has a thick, black "crest" of hair lining the top of his head down to roughly halfway down his back. The middle of Eeyore's face sports a seam, and he has a grey tail that is attached to his rear by a nail or tack (possibly a reference to pin the tail on the donkey. His tail sports a black tuft of fur on the tip, and a pink bow tied on it just below this. Eeyore has a tendency to lose his tail. Origin The version of Eeyore used in the Kingdom Hearts series is based on his appearance in the 1966 series ''Winnie the Pooh'' and all of the Pooh adventures that followed. Quotes *"No matter. Most likely would have fallen down anyway." *"Oh, hello there, Piglet. Thanks for offerin'." *"Might work. But prob´ly not." Trivia * Unlike most voice actors reprising an old role, Eeyore's current voice actor Peter Cullen (best known as the voice of the original Optimus Prime) did not reprise the role of Eeyore. This makes Kingdom Hearts the only version of Eeyore without Cullen. fr:Bourriquet de:I-Ah Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Disney characters Category:Allies Category:100 Acre Wood Category:Somebody